


workout

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [58]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is working out in the Foundry and Felicity can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	workout

Sara takes a short break from training to swallow a few mouthfuls of water from a water bottle, and throws her shirt to the side. She turns to catch Felicity staring at her stomach.

“You have—holy wow—abs,” Felicity says, her eyes never leaving Sara's abdomen.

Sara glances down at her body, then up at Felicity. “You wanna touch?”

The blonde IT girl moved like a woman possessed, her arm outstretched toward Sara. As soon as her fingertips make contact with bare flesh, both of them gasp. The hard muscle ripples beneath warm skin with every heavy breath and Felicity is mesmerized.

“You can touch more than that, if you want,” Sara says, moving her own arms to encircle Felicity's waist and draw her against her body.

The IT girl leans up and pulls Sara into a filthy kiss. The two break apart when the door to the Foundry opens. By the time Oliver has descended the stairs, Felicity is back at her computers, and Sara is running a speed drill with the practice dummies.

Oliver raises a brow at the palpable tension. “Everything alright?”

“It's fine! Just fine! What are you talking about, Oliver?” The pitch to Felicity's voice gives her away. Sara keeps moving.

“Okay.”

Sara glances at Felicity, who is looking her way. A blush covers Felicity's face when Sara winks at her, but she just goes back to typing.


End file.
